Why Tonight?
by notbettydraper
Summary: ...Out of the three-hundred and sixty-five days of the year and the one-thousand, eight-hundred and twenty-five days that we’ve known one and other, why tonight?" BB - Established - Fluff


Why Tonight?

A/N: Came up with this in a taxi from Manly to Dee Why…whut? Anyway, BB established I guess, it's always so hard with these two!! :D anyways, ENJOY! :D

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Popcorn's done." Said Brennan as she got up from the couch, forcing Booth to relinquish his grip around her waist. "'Kay." Booth replied getting up and walking off in the opposite direction towards _their_ bedroom.

He honestly still could not believe that _they_ had a bedroom. It wasn't like it was sudden or anything, he'd just started spending nights during particularly hard cases and he eventually made his way from the couch to her bed. He hadn't _really_ moved in but they rarely spent any time at his place, only on the occasional night they would end up back at his place through some series of events that led Brennan **and** Booth to misplace their keys to Brennan's apartment.

He guessed that they were a couple, they just kept it strictly professional at work, minus the small pecks and hugs shared throughout the day, it's not like they were heading into Egyptology like Jack and Angela had. The way that they really showed their love was the subtle glances across the room and the small touches that she would receive whenever he was next to her.

He came back moments before her, sitting down in his original spot, watching her as she made her way over and sat back down next to him, immediately feeling the rush as his arm was replaced around her waist.

Taking a piece of popcorn, Booth threw it up in the air and successfully caught it in his mouth, receiving a small chuckle from Brennan. He went again but as soon as he threw it he was cast aside and Bones, smirking at him as she pulled herself on top of him, intercepted the catch. After a charm smile tossed back at her, she felt Booth wriggle in their current position. He had maneuvered himself so he was barely seated on the edge of the couch and without a second thought, pulled Brennan off the couch along with him. She shrieked at the sudden impact of herself to Booth's chest. Knowing there were no consequences the kissed him softly on the lips and paused momentarily as she tasted the salt and beer that were left on his lips. Suddenly, he flipped her over and broke the contact of their lips, but replaced them within a second. They stayed like that for a minute, just holding each other on her carpet. Booth then took a breath and reached into his pocket.

"Bones," he started, directing her attention to the small velvet box that lay in his palm, "Bones, I-I know you don't believe in it but-"

"Why tonight?" She cut in; seemingly unaware of what he was trying to do.

"Wh-what?' He replied, totally stunned.

"Why tonight? It's a simple enough question Booth. Out of the three-hundred and sixty-five days of the year and the one-thousand, eight-hundred and twenty-five days that we've known one and other, why tonight?"

"I-Because out of those three-hundred and sixty-five days, this one had no meaning to me, so, I guess I wanted to make it have some meaning." He replied, still in shock.

Slowly her quizzical expression turned into one of pure joy as Booth opened the box, showing her the ring inside. It was a simple gold band with just three small diamonds placed in it. He took her hand, asking for permission to slip the ring on her finger. She nodded, and that one damn tear that she had been trying so hard to keep a grip on finally slipped and the cool metal contrasted with the warmth of her skin.

She slowly regained possession of her hand and twirled the ring around her finger. She looked back at Booth and smiled a full, 500-watt smile at him to which he replied to by taking her face in his hands and pulling it towards his own, lips crashing together.

Once the lack of oxygen became apparent, Booth pulled away reluctantly. They both made their way back onto the couch.

Brennan picked up the bowl of popcorn and popped one in her mouth, smiling as the salty flavour reminded her of the last kiss before he had proposed to her. She thought over why tonight had to be the one night she had never expected him to. All those sappy romance movies that he had made her watched because they were _classics_ and even all the times they'd debated the idea of marriage would have been a more obvious candidate to propose, but this night was the one she hadn't suspected, they'd just been about to sit down to watch a movie, with hot, salty popcorn. That was all, and as far as she knew, The Wizard of Oz had no romance or underlying tension between two characters that were destined to be together. No. Tonight had been the most unlikely candidate for a proposal.

She knew that in years to come she would ask him 'why tonight?' and he would reply with his answer of making a supposedly insignificant night, into the one that would change both of their lives.


End file.
